who am i ?
by Jo KyuZha
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita singkat dari Henry "siapa aku? benarkan selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa diterima? ini sudah terlalu lama" i'm back... RnR please


**Who am I?**

Summary: siapa aku? Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, siapa aku sebenarnya? Ini bukan tentang dalam hubungan darah dalam sebuah keluarga, tapi aku bertanya tentang mereka. Siapa aku untuk mereka? Benarkah aku hanya seorang yang tidak akan pernah di terima? Benarkan aku hanya akan mejadi penghalang? Benarkan aku dan satu orang lainnya hanya akan tetap menjadi batu sandungan? Benarkah selamanya aku tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka? Aku bukan ingin menjadi anggota dari grup inti, aku hanya ingin diterima. Apa itu salah?

Chapter 1

Cast: Super Junior+Henry+Zhoumi

Genre: Friendship/brothership

Author: Jo Kyuzha

disclimer: semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan sang pencipta, tapi cerita ini milikku

.

.

.

Aku menatap salah satu hyungku yang kini sedang tertunduk, aku tahu dia lelah bukan fisiknya tapi hatinya, aku bisa merasakannya, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Zhoumi ge," panggilku lirih. Dia mendongak menatapku dengan tersenyum kecil, senyumnya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa Henly?" tanyanya. Senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku serius. Dia masih tersenyum.

"Mereka bilang tidak apa-apa, berarti memang tidak apa-apa kan? Kita harus percaya pada mereka, bukankah saat ini mereka keluarga kita? Jika bukan pada mereka, pada siapa kita akan percaya?" Zhoumi gege menjelaskan, tapi aku tahu matanya memancarkan ketidakyakinan sama seperti yang aku rasakan.

"Tersenyumlah Henly, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Katanya lagi. Haruskah? Haruskan aku tersenyum? Sudah selama ini dan sudah sejauh ini, tapi kami masih belum bisa diterima, sungguh aku bukan ingin masuk kedalam team inti seperti apa yang mereka katakan aku hanya ingin dilihat sebagai diriku, bagian dari Super Junior meski hanya dalam sebuah subgroup, aku ingin mereka melihatku seperti melihat member yang lain dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka. Apakah itu terlalu sulit?

"Tapi ini terlalu lama gege," Kataku.

"Aku tahu Henly, sangat tahu." Katanya lirih.

Saat ini hanya aku dan Zhoumi ge yang berada di sini, menikmati hingar bingar kemegahan Super Show 5, menyaksikan dari balik panggung penampilan anggota yang lain, mendengar teriakan para ELF yang begitu antusias. Aku tahu tidak semua dari mereka belum menerima kami, tapi aku juga sangat yakin ada diantara mereka yang masih menganggap kami hanya sebatas 'tamu' dalam grup. Kadang aku berfikir apa itu salahku ketika Hangeng gege memutuskan untuk keluar? Apa itu salahku Kibum hyung tidak pernah kembali? Atau kesalahanku yang lain adalah dengan masuknya aku dan Zhoumi ge kedalam salah satu VCR?

"Jangan melamun Henly, sebentar lagi giliran kita," suara halus Zhoumi ge menyadarkanku. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Katanya lagi.

"Ne!" jawabku mantap. Ya setidaknya aku tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

Dan aku disini, bersama ke-6 membar lainnya, menghadapi mereka, lautan biru yang sangat indah, satu lagu dua lagu menari dan terus menari, disana aku melihat mereka yang tersenyum dan bernyanyi bersama, aku tidak yakin berapa banyak jumlahnya yang bisa menerimaku, tapi bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?

.

.

.

Saatnya memperkenalkan diri, aku sedikit menatap Zhoumi gege, dia lebih pemalu daripada aku, aku yakin dia bahkan lebih gugup dari siapapun saat ini.

"Kami akan memperkenalkan anggota super junior M Henry dan Zhoumi," Kyuhyun hyung mulai berbicara. Seperti biasa, meski tidak mungkin ada yang tidak mengenal kami di ruangan ini, tapi memeperkenalkan diri seperti sudah menjadi keharusan bagi Super Junior.

"Hallooooooooo," sapaku ceria, sebenarnya aku gugup, seperti biasanya, aku takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi, ya selalu ada ketakutan dalam diriku setiap kali berada di atas panggung dan menghadapi lautan biru yang indah itu. Aku mendengar teriakan mereka yang membalas sapaanku. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku Henry Super Junior-M, senang bertemu kalian!" Kataku.

"Henryyyyyyy,"

Aku melirik Zhoumi ge.

"Hallo, Saya Zhoumi Super Junior-M senang bertemu kalian," katanya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Zhoumiiiiii."

Aku menatap mereka, benar lautan biru itu masih disana, benar, setidaknya masih ada yang bisa menerima kami. Aku dan Zhoumi gege harus kembali ke belakang panggung karena anggota lain akan menyanyikan lagu mereka, tanpa kami. Kini aku bisa tersenyum lega, ya! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak sendirian mereka bersamaku.

Tidak apa-apa jika masih ada yang tidak bisa menerima kami, aku dan Zhoumi gege akan menerima cinta dari orang-orang yang bisa menerima kami dan itu sudah cukup. Aku punya Zhoumi ge, member yang lain dan elf yang bisa menerimaku, karena itu aku akan terus tersenyum dan tetap berusaha agar mereka bisa menerimaku.

.

.

.

_END_

Hallo ada yang masih ingat sayah?

Tiba-tiba ide ini muncul dan ingin aku share, sebenarnya ini ada yang chapternya, tapi aku ragu untuk ngepost jadinya aku post yang oneshotnya aja hehehehe

Apa kabar readers?

minta baca? Tolong jangan lupa riviewnya ^^

dan selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir batin


End file.
